Innocence hidden
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: The continuation of Shattered Royal, in which the royals have a new member in more then one way perhaps..
1. Chapter 1

It was four years they'd been mated always within the throne room stood Kakarot next to the throne. Close to his mate a protective force of nature. Always within the level four form proud tall and wild looking. Vegeta enjoyed his mate's presence always close by always within sight. Then their first cub came and Kakarot was even closer watchful calm keeping the cub entertained. When their cub was of the walking age Kakarot was a silent shadow behind the toddling cub. With Vegeta's hair but Kakarot's face he was an adorable little thing. The pride of the royals and the third class family. The cub knew both sides of his family. Bardock and Toma where happy to have a grand cub they could see from Kakarot. Unlike Vegeta though this cub was proud but humble happy to help his people.

The people loved the newest prince with his up swept hair like a flame and the bright eyes that looked with wonder at the world.

"Daddy look, look here! " A shining rock held out in small hands prompted Kakarot to smile softly sitting his tail curled around his cub."Shhh Korin Mama is busy...What is it you've found?"

The small hands hold out the stone once more before Kakarot took it looking it over"...This takes me back..To before I met your Mama.."

Korin's eyes widened before he sat in his father's lap snuggling into the Gi top his father wore. Kakarot's arms sliding around his cub as he spoke."Long ago on a planet not unlike this one I grew up.. This planet was small and out of the way..The name of it was Earth."

Korin blinked before sighing softly nuzzling into his father listening he loved to hear of his father's adventures. Always about a planet called Earth always about Dragon balls.

"Daddy tell me about my half brother next?" Korin looked up with those big eyes as Kakarot smiled leaning back.

"I don't know it's almost lunch you know your Mama wants us to be on time.." Kakarot's smile never faded through when his cub pouted looking with those pleading eyes.

A small sigh coming before Korin's lower lip trembled as he whispered"Please Daddy?"

Kakarot could not help it he melted under that look he always did and both father and son knew it.

Vegeta could not help but be slightly annoyed waiting for his father in law and his half brother. They were holding up lunch again. More then likely telling stories again. A small huff coming as he let his tail snap side to side speaking"Do you want me to go find them father?"

King Vegeta chuckled before nodding"Go on Vegeta.."

They both knew despite the annoyed look that Vegeta adored his little brother just as much as Tarble did. Tarble was no longer the baby of the two brothers so he was happy.

It was only a matter of time though before their happy time was shattered in the form of a legendary rampaging. Broly the son of Paragus was rampaging on the planet. Many saiyans were in terror of the behemoth Saiyan.

However Korin was not when Broly picked him up the youngest prince blinked curiously at the elder saiyan eyes wide before putting his palms on Broly's shoulders looking the Legendary in the eyes."...Why are you so grumpy? Did you miss your nap?"

The words spoken with such childish innocence halted Broly's rampage Ki ball inches from the young prince's head his hair fluttering with the energy's power. Broly eyed this cub speaking"Why aren't you crying?"

Korin blinked looking at him speaking"Should I be? Aren't you my new daddy?" Broly stared in awe at this strange child before the small hands patted his face as he spoke"Their waiting for you, you shouldn't keep them waiting.." Broly stared before setting the youngest member of the royal family down.

"You are...An odd child..."

"I am not! I'm Korin son of King Vegeta and Kakarot.."

The mere mention of that name was enough to make Broly move. Picking up the youngest member of the royal family he'd put the child on his shoulder before silently walking forwards. Korin tipped his head speaking"Where we going?"

Broly snorted softly his tail flicking under the child's chin in a soothing manner"Hush Korin...I'm taking you to your Mama..."

Korin nodded putting his chin on Broly's head speaking."Mama is gonna be mad so is Daddy.." Broly chuckled speaking softly"Your mama and father will be fine..I'll tell them it wasn't your fault.."

Korin nodded slowly quieting till they got to the palace Broly brushed past the guards pale faced watching the temperamental Legendary with the child on his shoulders. Korin taking note of this spoke softly"Are they cross with you?"

Broly smirked before speaking"Very cross little one now go on.." Putting the child down Korin ran to King Vegeta who was staring at Broly Kakarot in front of his mate and cub growling puffed up tail snapping side to side.

It was short a conversation before Broly slowly backed down sitting in one of the chairs watching the two mates speaking between the two of them. Neither were sure what to make of this. Why on earth would Broly be there? Why would be bring Korin back safely?

Kakarot mused on it before speaking softly"Because he surprised him..Broly isn't a monster he just has Anger problems...He has no grounding no one to tell him what he's doing is wrong.."

"...That is the oddest thing I have ever heard come from your mouth Kaka.." The amused royal sighed before speaking softly" I exiled him long ago though.. To suddenly let him come back..The people might not be too happy about that.."

A small frown coming before Kakarot spoke"Mm..But shouldn't he be given the choice he wasn't allowed when he was a cub?"

Vegeta stiffened looking to his mate speaking quietly"Only if someone vouches for him.."

Korin spoke up from his mama's lap speaking"I will..He's just mad cause he's alone..If he's not alone he won't be mad.."

Vegeta sighed speaking" Baby your too small.."

Kakarot closed his eyes standing up speaking quietly in a calm voice"..I'll vouch for him.."

Broly stared confused he'd attacked this Saiyan and his earth friends and family. On this planet this Saiyan male was willing to give him the chance to do it again. Before he could stop himself came the question he wanted to always ask."...Why?"

Kakarot's eyes looked to Broly before he spoke"..Because it's not your fault..."

Broly narrowed his eyes speaking softly"Aren't you afraid?"

Kakarot spoke just as quietly"Should I be?"

Broly was stunned into silence staring at first father then son before looking to Vegeta "How do you put up with them?"

Vegeta chuckled softly speaking"Patience and a lot of soldiers to keep an eye on one of them.. "

Broly stared from father to son once more unsure of which was more the handful before shaking his head slightly." Their both a handful each.."

Vegeta chuckled softly before speaking"Yes but their mine and I wouldn't trade either for all the stars in heaven.."

Author's note:

Yes I know I pulled a time skip I couldn't help it. This is the sequel to the Shattered story line.


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing about his half brother Gohan, Korin decided he wanted to go see what all the fuss about a Demi was. Now most children would never dream of leaving their home or family, but Korin was not most children. He was free spirited like his father, cunning like his mother. Most of all he was curious. Korin was smart enough to figure out how to open the pod finding the manual a while ago he'd learned to read numbers and the letters for each thing.

After a few failed attempts to get it going he finally got it shooting off into space. Kakarot was beside himself with worry. His precious cub missing no where to be found. Broly raised one brow at the normally calm saiyan about to go into a panic attack and gripped his shoulders speaking."Kakarot your not helping...You need to calm down!"

"Calm down?! My baby is out there and you think you can just tell me to calm down?!" Kakarot's fur puffed up before Broly shook his head"Think about it your not helping like this are you?"

Kakarot stopped staring at the larger saiyan before hanging his head"...No..."

"Well then...Let's stop and think..We know Korin wanted to see your little Demi son didn't he? Why do you think that is?"

"..Because I told him about Gohan.."

"Mmmhmmm...And I took him to see the pods a week ago right?"

"..You don't think he, he wouldn't?"

"...Who's cub is he?"

Kakarot sighed before looking towards The king who raised one brow"Ours..."

"That's right Kakarot, and what are you and your mate well known for?"

"One is cunning and the other is adventurous..."

"That's right..."

Kakarot face palmed before speaking"Check the pod take off list..Look for one that's not authorized and see where it was going.."

Broly smirked before leaning down to Nuzzle Kakarot's neck"Good Kaka..Your learning..."

"Learning what?"

"..to think before you panic when it comes to your brat.."

Kakarot went red in the face before shaking his head"I know..."

Broly ruffled the fur on Kakarot's tail with his own before speaking softly"If he heads to earth Gohan will sense him it'll be fine."

Kakarot sighed before nodding"I hope so...I just hope they get along.."

Broly snorted as he spoke"Those two? I have a feeling they will get along fine their brothers after all.."

It was a rocky landing Korin climbing out stumbling around before falling over with a squeak. "Ohhh...My head.." He heard water his tail perking up slightly as he started walking for it. That's when he noticed the tall green skinned figure staring at him with rapt curiosity and amusement. He toddled over looking up as obviously this figure was just a bit bigger then he was.

"..."

"..."

"What're looking at mister?"

"...A kid a long ways from home..How'd you get here kid?"

"Ahh I snuck into a pod.."

"Ahh huh...Your parents know where you are kid?"

Korin blinked before one boot scuffed the ground speaking softly"N..No..."

The green skinned male crossed his arms looking down in a no nonsense kind of way as he spoke"Ahh huh...Should you be here kid?"

"...No I should be laying down right about now..I think.."Korin summoned his bravest look talking his hands on his hips"I wanted to meet Gohan! Daddy told me about him an I wanna meet him."

Nameks have all the patience in the world but this small cub speaking like this made Piccolo smirk in amusement."Oh yea I'm sure Chi-chi will get a big kick outta you.." Reaching down the Namek picked up Korin who blinked before poking one ear."Your ears are funny mister.."

"Piccolo..My name kid is Piccolo.."

"Well mine's Korin! So don't call me kid!"

Piccolo chuckled before speaking"Fine kid just don't talk like that to Chi-chi.."

"What's a Chi-chi?"

Piccolo snickered speaking"Chi-chi is Gohan's mother.."

Korin's eyes got huge before he spoke"Really?! Is she nice?!"

Piccolo snorted speaking softly"Depends on your age kid.."

A hour of traveling and they arrived at the mountain where Gohan and Chi-chi lived. Korin was hardly able to sit still but he did. He figured Piccolo would not like him wiggling around. For his part Piccolo found this little bundle of energy amusing.

Pushing Korin towards the door he spoke"Go on kid you wanted to meet him..Let's see if he's home.."

Korin clung to Piccolo's cape speaking softly"What if he..Doesn't like me.."

Piccolo chuckled speaking softly"Gohan is hard to anger and quick to forgive just like your father.."

It was a few more seconds of worry before he saw the older half saiyan come out. "Piccolo who's your friend?" It was Gohan who'd spoken Korin's eyes going huge as he stared. Slowly with his tail puffed out he'd go a little bit forwards looking at Gohan before going a little further. Gohan raised one brow watching this curious behavior speaking softly"And who are you?" Korin smiled before looking up shyly"Korin.." Gohan chuckled crouching down "Well I'm Gohan.."

"I know Daddy told me all about you.."

"He did? Well how is he doing?"

Korin beamed before speaking"Daddy's mad I snuck off planet.."

That's when Gohan noticed the small furred tail wagging side to side behind the child his eyes widening"A saiyan child?! Here?! Oh mom is going to have kittens..."

As if on cue came the loud call from the Kitchen..

"Gohan honey dinners almost ready sweetie did you finish your home work for school?"

And about two minutes later before Gohan could answer came the stare of mother to unknown child..


	3. Innocence found

Kakarot was beside himself with worry His precious cub on earth. With humans, what if he met the bad sort? What if he got sick?! Thoughts tumbled through his mind as he went. His mouth dry as he climbed out of the pod. He didn't bother suppressing his level easily Super saiyan four out of pure worry. His tail flicking erratically as he took off for his child's power level. A few hit and misses and he found it. Heading for it he noticed Piccolo's power close to it. A sigh of relief coming Piccolo was trustworthy. What he did not like was the feeling that Gohan's power level was close to it. That would mean Chi-chi's would be close as well. This he did not like.

Korin was sitting with Gohan telling him of Vegetasai's wonders.

Gohan for his part sat with all the patience in the world listening to his little half brother his face showing wonderment as well. His eyes large when Korin told him about his mother and his other father.

"Mama is gonna be mad at me... He'll be very angry with me.." Korin blinked before standing up a large smile coming before he bounced up and down"Daddy's coming! Daddy daddy!"

The softest tap of boots was heard as well as the door almost being torn off it's hinges in a hurried movement. And then Kakarot was there holding his baby.

Korin squeaked loudly letting out a soft growl his tail puffing up"Too tight daddy!"

Kakarot ajusted himself so he wouldn't squeeze his son too much before speaking"Don't you ever do that again young man! Your mother was so worried he couldn't run the planet!"

Korin looked up then pointed to Gohan speaking excitedly"I got to meet him he's real daddy...Should bring him back with us...Even if he's a Demi..He's family isn't he? Shouldn't he be with us?"

Kakarot stopped seeing Gohan then it was Gohan's turn to be picked up and purred to loudly the fathers eyes falling shut as he held his first born child. The most precious moment the two cubs instinctively snuggling into their father before the harpy could be heard. Korin covering his ears."She's a mad lady..."

Kakarot set his sons down before turning to face his hardest enemy.

His Ex-wife.

"Chi-chi I've come for Gohan..I'm taking him home.."

"What?! He is home Goku now that you've come home we'll be a family again completely."

"..No Chi-chi..We aren't staying..I'm sorry but we can't stay here any more."

Chi-chi sank into a chair staring at the saiyan known as Kakarot trying to see her smiling simplistic husband somewhere in that figure.

In the super Saiyan four form there was none he was all business. He was taking his cubs home and she was not going to stop him. She'd seen that look on his face aimed at others and knew she'd be in for a fight she could not hope to win. A small frown coming as she spoke"...Fine...Take him..." Kakarot said nothing picking his sons up walking for the door quietly. Gohan unsure as to what was happening spoke"Daddy what's going on?" Korin pipped up wrapping his tail around Gohan's wrist smiling brightly."Your coming home with us! Back to Vegetasai!" Kakarot was silent knowing Korin was more then smart enough to explain this. Gohan blinked before speaking"Really?! I get to see Vegetasai too? It's back?! How?"

Korin blinked before tipping his head"Mama said the elements came home...They brought the planet back from the brink of extinction once.."

Gohan raised one brow speaking softly"I wonder.. Did anyone thank them?"

Korin blinked before nodding happily"Yea! Mama gave them their very own day.. Daddy said they deserved it for their hard work..It's a day when we play games and we have all sorts of things set up for people to buy kind of like a festival and no one works not even the guards!"

Gohan blinked then smiled slightly they didn't seem like the cold hearted warriors his mother had told him about. But then again the only saiyans she'd seen were on the news that day they landed. His father wasn't bad so maybe saiyans were only bad when they had to be. A small slight smile coming before he sighed slightly settling his head against his father's shoulder. He was finally going to be brought home as well. A few miles of flying then they touched down to get in the space pod with a little fumbling around Kakarot had them settled in one on each side of him. Gohan was fascinated by the stars that went by they seemed like streaks of white in the blackness of space. It was supposed to take days to get home. However in front of them opened a glowing purple ring. Before Kakarot could avoid it they flew in. Gohan tensed before hearing a voice._"Shhh little prince...I am the element of darkness..I will help you get home in a hurry..You want to go there don't you? To see your home land?Even if only half I welcome you Prince Gohan..I am Talon..Do not fear the dark for it will never harm you.."_ Gohan blinked before his eyes felt heavy his limbs like iron. Sleep over took them all as they flew through the strange space.

Instead of days it took hours only. When they reached the end of the strange space the pod's auto pilot spoke "Now entering Vegetasai airspace Please brace for landing.."

None of them braced through Kakarot's arms tightened around his cubs on pure instinct. So when the pod landed in front of an amused legendary and opened revealing that sight his face softened before he leaned into the pod letting his hand brush over his mate's locks."Kaka...Kaka wake up..."

Kakarot's eyes fluttered before he sat up, his tail was cramped his legs sore from being stuck in one spot but other then that nothing. He stared up at his mate before raising one brow speaking softly"I'm home..We're home..."

A chuckle coming from Broly before he spoke"So you are...I see you brought home more then one though..Figured out leaving him there wasn't a good thing?"

"...No it wasn't..He's about two stages away from Ki poisoning.."

Broly raised one brow reaching down picking up the unconscious Gohan

"...I see what you mean poor kid..Human mother?"

"Yes..It's my fault too.."

Broly snorted before picking up Korin as well who yawned loudly curling against him. Broly raised one brow in amusement before speaking"Only YOUR sons would do this...Only they would be fearless enough to do this..."

Kakarot blinked then chuckled softly"No only they would be able to sense the good in you just like I could.."

Broly said nothing his cheeks getting the barest hint of a blush as Kakarot grabbed the neck piece he wore pulling the larger saiyan down for a kiss."I'm home.."

Broly purred into the kiss his eyes closing as he tipped his head whispering"Well Met Kakarot...Welcome home.."

The two mates one with each cub in arms walked to the throne room. The royal mate was absolutely livid his child had snuck out. But he could not blame the child in a way. Wanting to know family wanting to see things he knew how it was. He just wish his child had waited till at least ten to do such a thing.

When both his mates came in with their arms full of sleeping cubs the king raised one brow speaking softly"Who is this?" Kakarot tilted his head speaking"His name is Gohan he's a demi saiyan my child.." Vegeta raised one brow before a soft chuckle came"Well let me see him Broly don't hog the boy.." A soft chuckle came from Broly before young gohan was put in his new mother's arms. A raise of the brow coming as Gohan stirred wiping his face looking up at the king of Vegetasai. Gohan's head tilted as he took in the scents surrounding this strange male. The pleasant smile coming from the King set the boys mind at ease as Gohan felt himself smile back. A small hesitant whisper coming as Gohan looked up."...Are you..My new mother?" There was a chuckle that came before the king spoke."Yes I am your new mother..."

Children are sometimes the most excepting of something. His eyes closing as he hugged the king who hugged him back the king's tail wrapping around Gohan as the child snuggled in."Welcome home Gohan.."

The other's missed it but the king heard it."Well met..Mama...I'm home..."

Author's note:

This is dedicated to all mothers out there today.. Happy mothers day to all of them..

disclaimer:

I don't own it the only thing I own are the elements. The other's I'm just borrowing.


	4. Crippled Innocence

Gohan was hiding behind his father while standing in the throne room. It was a lot of Saiyan's in this room. So many he couldn't keep his eyes on all of them. His little brother was sitting playing with some small kind of toy. That's when Gohan saw them the glowing purple eyes. Within the shadows of the king's throne his eyes large as Gohan walked over curiously looking within the shadows.

The soft voice that met his ears was familiar "Hello little prince..So you found my hiding spot."

The sleek black wrapped form appeared within sitting quietly as Gohan walked into the shadows "Who're you?"

"My name is Talon little prince.. Welcome to Vegetasai.."

"Thank you mister Talon."

Gohan sat in front of Talon tipping his head"What are you doing back here anyways?"

"This is where I sit to watch over your new mother the king..Nothing gets past my eyes.."

"But...How can you see the front of the throne?" Gohan stared quietly listening for Talon's response.

Talon smiled before pointing with his tail."As if with your father here I need do such a thing."

Gohan looked to his father curiously, who he noticed was all business staring out over the crowd gathered watching silently.

"...Your father little prince is but one guard.. Your mother also has the mate currently watching us..He might not see here but he can sense my presence because I allow it.."

Gohan turned watching Broly walk over picking up Korin in one arm leaning to whisper something in Kakarot's ear before the smaller male's tail flicked. Talon chuckled speaking"They know your there they just can't see you..Go on though..."

Gohan nodded slowly walking out giving his father's sash a tug"Dad? Where you looking for me?"

"Go-Chan there you are...Your mother worries when he can't see you..Stay in sight of us alright?"

Gohan nodded before quietly walking to stand next to his father amusedly sitting looking out over the crowd. It was rare that the princes were all gathered in the throne room. The prince Vegeta was not happy sharing his throne room with a Demi like Gohan. His tail lashed side to side in agitation till finally he stood walking out regally. The King noted it but said nothing continuing his duties. Gohan though was bored. Sitting like this it was boring undeniably so. Gohan bit his lip before tugging his father's sash"Dad..Dad?" Kakarot looked down to his son speaking softly"What is it Gohan?"

"Dad could I maybe go explore the palace?"

Kakarot looked down seeing how bored his son was but how polite his son was trying to be with his question before nodding brushing his tail under Gohan's chin."Go on Gohan if you get in trouble Flare your Ki alright?"

Gohan nodded knowing how sensitive his father's senses were in that form he quietly slipped out. The King raised one brow speaking quietly" Kaka where is he going?"

"He's going to explore my king he's alright I'm paying attention to his Ki.."

The king nodded a moment before continuing to speak and listen to his people's requests.

Gohan meanwhile had found his way into the guard's area looking around when he bumped into a rather tall Saiyan who looked down raising one brow"...what're you doing here brat? Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Gohan looked up then squeaked in surprise this Saiyan looked like his father!

The saiyan raised one brow picking up the Demi looking him up and down his hands resting on Gohan's sides one blinking at the other curiously.

What Gohan did not know was this was Bardock his Grand father and his father's father. A slight tip of the head coming from both of them Bardock's tail uncurling to flick at the tip curiously while he spoke."Well aren't you quite the little looker there? Where's your daddy at Brat?"

Gohan blinked curiously at the strange Saiyan holding him before swallowing gathering up his courage."...Daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.." And with that Gohan's Ki flared. Feeling it Bardock set him down petting his head"Good boy.." With that Bardock went about his business as he felt his own Son's Ki flare in question to his son's Ki. Bardock let his own Ki flare to let his son know it was him with Gohan. After this Kakarot's Ki flared back twice before going calm once more. Gohan's head tilted as he looked at Bardock watching the man. He really wanted to talk to this man but his father did tell him not to talk to strangers. He was perplexed though on this. What was he to do? Did he talk to the man and break his promise to his father or continue his quiet but polite treatment?

Bardock himself was testing the boy as well he wanted to see what Gohan would do. Gohan for the most part quietly looked around not touching anything not bothering anyone. But the scent of a Demi was hard for some Saiyans to ignore.

"Hey check this out this little brat thinks he's the prince of the palace huh guys?"

Bardock stopped what he was doing watching closely now. Three bigger saiyans surrounded Gohan who stood watching them carefully."...Please move I'd like to get through.."

The three saiyans blinked before laughing once more"The Demi wants to go through guys! Should we let him?"

Gohan did not want to resort to calling his father he didn't want to be a tattler his mouth curling in a frown as he spoke."...I'm asking nicely, please leave me alone.."

The leader of the three looked down"Demi we don't need your kind here.. Filthy little half breed..."

Gohan's eyes widened as he stared his eyes narrowing as he spoke"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you little half breed bitch...Only thing your good for is breeding stock..I bet I could make you moan real pretty when you come in heat.." The leader smirked reaching out to put his fingers on Gohan's chin before the Demi reacted.

The resounding slap that came made Bardock smirk. His grandson had balls that's for sure. The Saiyan who was slapped blinked working his jaw for a moment before picking Gohan up by the throat."You little bitch!" Before Bardock could react there was a flash of blue and of all people to come to Gohan's aid it was Prince Vegeta" What are you Imbeciles doing with my little step brother!"

"Ahh, Your highness! We um..We were just welcoming him to the palace!"

"...I seriously Doubt your pea brain way of welcoming him was very welcoming. Put..Him..Down." Prince Vegeta let out a loud growl his tail puffed out in such a way that spoke of anger. The men backed down slowly backing away "Ok, Ok we're sorry we'll leave him alone... " Gohan was sat on his feet rubbing his throat a small growl coming. Vegeta smirked looking down before speaking"..You need to toughen up if your going to survive here.." Though Vegeta was scolding him to comfort Gohan he ran his tail under the smaller teenager's chin making the Demi relax slowly.

"did they hurt you?"

Gohan blinked at the prince's question before shaking his head"No I'm ok.."

Vegeta nodded before quietly walking off leaving Gohan alone once more"...I gotta learn how he does that..." Bardock was silent watching Gohan's interactions with the prince. When Prince Vegeta left Bardock spoke up"So your Gohan then huh?" Gohan blinked turning around to Face Bardock speaking"Yes..But who are you?"

Bardock raised one brow before crouching his tail uncurling to send a soft subtle scent out towards the Demi's nose as he spoke"I'm your grand father kid..." Gohan blinked curiously smelling the soft scent which he found relaxing walking over to Bardock speaking"Your my grand father? How come you didn't say anything when those guys bothered me?"

Bardock smirked reaching out to scoop up the small teenager carrying him along"Cause your short enough I wanted to see how you'd handle those bullies...You did good kid but go back to the throne room now you don't need to see this..." With that Bardock set Gohan down outside the guard station giving him a gentle swat "Get kiddo..." Gohan squeaked hurrying off back to the throne room. The Echoes of Bardock yelling in a language he couldn't quite understand coming to his ears as he broke into a run heading into the throne room..

Author's note: I really must apologize for some of the more vulgar statements within but I wanted to show the difference between how some would react to Gohan's presence as he is a half Saiyan. I tried to keep it as clean as possible while also being derogatory to an extent. The next chapter I hope will be a little er nicer for poor Gohan as he is one of my favorites in the series.

I must also Apologize for it being short AND for taking so damn long to update this so again I apologize and thank those who favorited and reviewed.


End file.
